


Five Times General Hux Said I Love You and the One Time Kylo Ren Did

by writtenbyaslytherin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Badass Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Armitage Hux, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: General Hux is a cold hearted bastard but despite his best efforts he can't help falling in love with the Force user.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GremlinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/gifts).

> Unedited at the moment. As soon as work calms down I will edit and polish it up.

“General, we have a problem here on deck two,” the young officer reported through the coms.

Hux could hear the problem in the background. The unique sounds of a swinging lightsaber and the crashing metal that accompanied the low buzz as it cut through the air… and his ship.  _ Great,  _ Hux thought starting towards the lift. “Lieutenant Bassar, you have control of the bridge until I return.”

“Sir,” the man snapped to attention before turning towards the center walkway.

It was only a short lift ride from Deck One to Deck Two. What Hux was concerned about was how much Kylo Ren had destroyed in that small span of time. The moment the lift opened he knew where Kylo was at. Operations Room Fourteen. It was a fairly large and blank room filled with little more than a conference table, equipped with a holosimulator for strategy planning, and chairs. Huz had hoped that Kylo was taking his rage out on the built in cabinets rather than the table. Those were a much cheaper fix. He hurried his steps to the conference room. Bursting through the door he found Kylo, thankfully, converting the cabinets to burned toothpicks while three of his officers stood at a meager excuse for attention on the opposite side of the room the trio did not waver from their positions as Kylo continued his destruction of the ship despite the flying debris. The expressions of their faces screamed that they wanted to flee, but they were under the command of the great General Hux. Running away from any fight was unacceptable. With a quick flip of his hand he ordered them out. They each looked at eachother a moment before exiting the room. All were hesitant to leave the General alone with the rampaging Force wielder. But none were brave enough to challenge a direct order from their commanding officer. That and only General Hux had ever stood toe to toe with the leader of the Knights and survived.

Locking the door securely behind them, Hux focused his sole attention on the Knight. Kylo stood facing the cabinets his shoulders heaving in a desperate attempt to draw air into his body. Hux had always wondered if it were difficult to breath in that ridiculous helmet. He hated that thing. However it did serve some purpose. It kept Kylo separate from the others the way his rank did him. That helmet kept him untouchable to everyone save for the General. As fas he knew, he was one of the few who knew what the leader of the Knights of Ren looked like. Hux knew for a fact that he was the only one in any of the galaxy who knew the real Kylo Ren.

“Ren,” he snapped marking over to the Knight. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Kylo whipped around bringing his lightsaber within inches of the General’s neck. He could feel the heat pulsating from the blade. No matter how many times he stood in this particular spot the first waves of heat always sent his blood running cold. For awhile Hux would expertly draw his blaster each time the red blade of light was fixed on him. That changed after the night Hux took Kylo to his bed. After that he knew Kylo could never kill him. Even in his blind fury.

“Kylo,” Hux said his voice slightly softer, “put it away.”

Kylo held his stance for a moment longer before recalling the blade and returning it to his hip. Reaching up he unfastened the helmet letting it drop to the floor forgetting it as soon as his head was free.

Hux studied the man’s face for a moment. Satisfied that Kylo was physically healthy, save for being pissed off, he reached up and grabbed the Knight by the throat. The grip was not tight enough to completely restrict his breathing. But it was enough to catch Kylo’s attention. “What the fuck do you think you are doing destroying my ship?” Hux growled.

In physical size and power Kylo dominated Hux. What many did not realize was that Hux, while all long lines and military practicality, was the dominant force between the two. Kylo Ren answered only to two beings in the universe. He would never admit it, but the one he valued above all others currently held his neck in a dangerous grip. Kylo let his fiery General slam him up against the remains of the cabinets. His back collided violently with the shelves causing him to grunt. Hux slid his thigh between Kylo’s pressing him against a particularly sharp piece of wood, effectively pinning him in place. “Answer my question Kylo. What are you doing destroying my ship?”

“Because… I can,” Kylo said between breaths. He knew that was the wrong thing to say. The Knight intentionally baiting Hux. Drawing out the rage that always followed when he wrecked the ship and he refused to answer with the truth. He needed Hux angry. He needed what Hux was about to do to him.

“Is that so?” Hux snarled pressing his thigh against him harder.

Kylo groaned at the pressure on his growing erection. The rage that coursed through him transformed into pleasure. To need. Supreme Leader Snok’s words forgotten. The doubts he tried to place in Kylo’s mind were buried and replaced by the General. His senses flooded with Hux. He smelled of the standard issue soap, crisp and clean mixing with a musk that only belonged to him. His eyes burned a bright blue as they glared at Kylo. The Knight had noticed how the General’s eyes changed color the first time he was pinned below the man writhing in pleasure. When Hux was angry or excited his eyes were a brilliant blue. Like those of the oceans on his home world. Any other time his eyes remained a dull green. A color as rigid and precise as he was.

Using the Force, Kylo opened himself up to Hux. Rage pulsed off of him in heat waves. He really had done it this time. The last time he had angered Hux this much, he had barely been able to walk for three days he fucked him so hard. That was the day he knew Hux held more power over him than he knew. Anyone else who even attempted a cross word would have been turned into a sheath for his lightsaber.

Hux’s grip on Kylo tightened as he dug his hips into him. Twisting his head to the side the General whispered in his ear, “You forget your place Ren. Perhaps you need a reminder.” Giving Kylo’s neck a final squeeze he threw the Knight into the conference table in one swift movement. 

Kylo caught himself before his head could collide with the metal. The ringing in his ears was all he could hear. It was only when he felt a hand on his lower back did he realize how close Hux was.

Hux made quick work of stripping Kylo from the waist down making sure to catch the saber long before it came near the ground. Hux might have been angry at the damage to his ship, but even the idea of damaging Kylo’s more prized possession never entered his mind. Since becoming lovers, Kylo’s outbursts had significantly decreased. The General and Leader of the Knights of Ren continued to argue. And at times go days without speaking to one another. But Kylo’s physical outbursts came only when Supreme Leader Snoke was involved. The two leaders of the First Order had begun their physical relationship nearly two cycle years ago. And in that time Hux had learned his lovers moods and tells. Whatever had passed between him and Leader Snoke had to have been especially bad if he was pushing Hux to this level of dominance. 

Ripping Kylo’s trousers and undergarments down Hux kicked his legs apart. Bare from the waist down Kylo was completely exposed and the mercy of Hux. At his mercy Kylo’s throbbing cock dripped with beads of precum onto the floor below. Draping himself across Kylo, Hux grabbed a fist full of his dark locks and jerked his head back.

“You are going to pay for the damages you have done to my ship,” Hux growled pressing his thumb against Kylo’s hole. 

Kylo hissed at the sudden intrusion. Without any form of lubrication his lovers touch burned. A sudden panic washed over him as he threw up the Force to soundproof the room. Surely Hux would not take him without preparing him. Hux was a cold, vicious man but he had never harmed Kylo during sex. Not unless he asked him to. 

Shoving his head away Hux pulled back to dig through his pocket. Pulling out a small packet, he tore it open and poured the cool gel down Kylo’s crack. The Knight jumped at the sensation. Hux wasted no time stretching him open. Quick and efficient as he was in all other aspects of his life. Clutching Kylo’s hips he lined himself with his hole.

“I warned you last time Ren not to draw that blade on my ship and now you have done it twice,” Hux growled

A guttural shriek tore out of Kylo’s throat as Hux slammed into him. The General set a fast, relentless pace nearly pulling out completely before slamming back into him. Reaching down Hux grabbed a fist full of Kylo’s soft hair and wrenched his head back at a painful angle. As he drove into him Hux could feel a dull pressure between his eyes. Two years ago he would have shot Kylo Ren for even considering using the Force on him. Now however, Hux almost welcomed the presence. Especially when he was as worked up as this. 

Without breaking his rhythm he opened his mind up to Kylo. While he knew what he saw in his mind was merely a figment of his imagination, it was still a comfort. Kylo’s presence inside his mind always began the same; a long flowing red ribbon twirling around as it made its way towards him. Flowing to a stop the ribbon transformed into Kylo. His Kylo. He was dressed in loose black sweatpants and a tight black tank top. His hair slightly mussed, looking just as he usually did after a night spent together. Kylo’s expression was different than any he had ever seen before. He looked hurt. As if someone had told him that Millicent had died. 

“Kylo?” he asked.

Without saying a word, Kylo held out his hand. It was not often that Hux entered Kylo’s mind. But on the few occasions that he did it was only the select thoughts he allowed. Something the two of them had in common. Grasping his hand he found himself in the largest of the communication rooms. Another Kylo Ren stood in front of a holo of Supreme Leader Snoke. He could not see his face, but he could tell by his stiff demeanor that whatever was happening was the cause of Kylo’s current behavior.

“You are weak Kylo Ren,” Snoke snarled down at Hux’s lover. “I have seen into your thoughts and you are weak. Love is for the pathetic and destitute. It is for the Light Side. You will never succeed Darth Vader acting like this. You are not worthy to lick his boots.”

A fresh bought of rage burned through Hux as he watched the interaction. Kylo was many things, but weak was not one of them. And to insinuate that association with himself would weaken the Force user rather than strengthen him, was an insult to General Hux. It was Supreme Leader Snoke’s plan to place them together on the Finalizer in the first place. He was the youngest high ranking officer in the First Order. He designed Starkiller, he was the one who built the First Order’s most profitable trade routes and treaties and secured more fortune and influence in the galaxy than any other single officer before him. Armitage Hux was a powerhouse in his own right. A face made concrete by Snoke himself when he appointed him General, his orders second only to the Supreme Leaders. Tearing his eyes away from the verbal assault he looked over at his mental projection of Kylo. 

Kylo nodded and the scene before them dissolved. Once again he found himself surrounded by darkness with the red ribbon dancing around him. Coming back to reality Hux glanced down at his lover. Pinned to the table, Kylo was a whimpering mess. Pain and pleasure coursing through his body at the hands of General Hux. Releasing his grip on his hair Kylo dropped his head to the table muttering several curses. Draping across Kylo’s back he wrapped his hand around Kylo’s neck to hold him in place as he drove into him harder than he had before. 

“I want to hear you scream my name,” Hux ordered bottoming out.

“Fuck,” Kylo cried out the last thrust driving into the little bundle of nerves hard enough to threaten a quick climax.

“Who owns you Kylo?” Hux growled driving his cock as deep inside Kylo as he could get.

“You,” Kylo screamed again. “Hux. Armitage Hux owns me.”

“That’s right Ren. I own you. You are mine and mine alone.” The change in pace brought Hux closer to his climax. Sensing Kylo was just about as close as he was, he wrapped his hand around his lovers cock. Pumping in time with his thrusts he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit smearing precum down his length.

A stream of curses spilled from Kylo’s mouth. The pleasure becoming too much to bare, Kylo came screaming Hux’s name. The General followed shortly after driving into him and spilling his seed. The two collapsed on the table. Exhaustion washing over them. After a few moments Hux slowly pulled out of his lover. Rearranging himself back in his trousers he sat on the floor. Noticing Kylo still laying out exposed on the table, he reached up grabbing the black tunic and pulling him to the floor with him. Kylo willingly came down in a heap, collapsing in Hux’s arms. Burying his face in the inky black hair Hux stroked his lovers neck.

With a deep breath, Hux mentally called out to Kylo knowing the Force would answer. He did the one thing he had never allowed Kylo to do in the two cycle years since discovering his was Force sensitive. He allowed Kylo to freely explore his mind.

“You are not weak Kylo Ren,” Hux stated with all the authority of his lover and a General. “I will not allow you to be weak.”

What he found as he explored the once hidden avenues of Hux’s mind surprised him. In those few moments the echoes of Snoke’s tirade vanished. Kylo buried his head in the crook of Hux’s neck.  _ I am not weak,  _ he repeated in his head.


	2. Mercy

Kylo let out an exhausted sight as his ship finally touched down in the docking bay of The Finalizer. Nearly cycle two weeks had gone by since he last stood on the tarmac. Only three of the Knights accompanied him on the mission. Kylo watched as one after another flew into the landing bay and docked next to his ship. All three were just as battle worn as he, but to the flurry of engineers who ran out to greet the ships, they were just as healthy as when they left. The three filed in front of him in a much more military order than he expected. A sure size of injury and exhaustion if they were reverting back to their First Order training.

“You there,” he called out his voice growled and deepened by the mask to a nearby engineer. “Come here.”

The engineer whimpered but ran over to the Master of the Knights. The Knights were feared by most of the First Order. Especially by those serving on The Finalizer. All of them were given a wide girth when they arrived. None so much as Master Ren. Of all the Knights, he was the most feared. The cause of the fear was unique to each soldier. Some feared his force wielding. Most feared his unchecked rage. All save for General Hux. The General was the only one not intimidated by Master Ren. On more than one occasion be bated the Master into an argument. For what purpose the engineer would rather not know. Standing at attention before the Knights, the engineer did not know who to fear more. The devil himself or he who stood in his presence and laughed. 

“Master Ren,” he addressed the large figure before him.

“I need your data pad.”

“O-of course.” Handing over the data pad he watched as the Knight quickly type away at it.

Utilizing the Force, Kylo took stock of his Knights injuries as they stood. Each Knight needed attention including himself. Sending messages to the Medbay, he dismissed each Knight with their room number along with orders for new uniforms to be made as well as weapons repair and replacement. With all of his Knights gone to report at the Medbay Kylo typed a short message to General Hux

_ Have returned from the mission. Utapaun have agreed to trade and should contact you shortly. Full report at a later time. -Master Ren _

“Here,” he said thrusting the data pad back into the engineers hands. “I want a full check on the Knight’s ships. Make sure any repairs are made.”

“Yes sir,” the engineer said greatful the interaction was over. He watched as the Master of the Knights turned on his heel and started towards the lift. There was something strange about the way the cloaked figure walked. As if he was favoring his right leg. It was then that he saw it. A trail of fresh blood marking a path where he walked. “Master Ren,” he called out.

“What?” Kylo snapped abruptly halting his steps.

“Sir you’re… you’re bleeding. Shall I order the med bay to have a room ready? I can have a Stormmedic up here in two minutes,” he said fingers already typing away at his data pad.

“Leave it,” Kylo responded as he started walking away. The last thing he needed was to be down in the medbay. He knew that the moment he stepped foot in there General Hux would be notified. And he was not in the mood for a fight. All he wanted was to get to his refresher and go to bed.

“But sir-”

“I said leave it,” Kylo snapped.

The engineer closed his mouth with a snap. He had seen the damage Master Ren and his lightsaber inflicted when he was angry. And he had no intention of becoming the source of that anger. Waiting until Master Ren entered the lift and was off towards Deck 11, he ordered a droid to clean up the blood before returning to the Knight’s ship.

Captain Phasma leaned on the railing watching the return of Hux’s Knight. Despite his explosive personality and self centered attitude, Maser Ren did have an affection for his Knights. Not that he would admit this. Even perched on the catwalk overlooking the hanger she could tell he was injured.  _ The engineer might not want to anger Master Ren,  _ Phasma thought,  _ but General Hux would be far more detrimental to your health boy.  _ General Hux might not be as physically gifted as the Force user, but he was just as lethal, if not more so. Especially if he found out one of his staff kept information pertaining to Master Ren to themselves. Taking pity on the young engineer she pulled out her own data pad to send an urgent message to Hux.

Whatever he was doing might be interrupted but he needed to know. Those two might be some of the most powerful men in the galaxy, but subtle they were not. At least not to the knowing eyes of Captain Phasma. 

~

General Hux stood in front of the glowing halo projector listening to the requests of the new leader of the Utapaun. They were not unreasonable, however hew s a bit curious as to why it took them so long to respond to his inquiries. Even more curious as to why the Knights of Ren were gone for two cycle weeks as opposed to just several days.

“General Hux I hope that-”

A sharp ding and bright red light lit up his personal data pad. An irritating feature that only activated when he received an urgent message. “Commander Darhalic, I am sorry to interrupt but I have received an urgent message that I must read,” Hux interrupted. 

“Of course General.”

Snatching his data pad from the nearby table he flicked the message open. His eyes darting from side to side scanning the message. His schooled negotiators expression transforming into a scowl that made even the most confidant leaders nervous. Looking up, Hux trained his vicious gaze on the Commander.

“Commander Darhalic, would you care to explain to me the nature in which the Knights of Ren returned to the First Order?”

“Well General there was-”

Hux held up his hand to stop him. The Utapaun shifted uncomfortably. While there were a great many things that caused the General stress, there were very few things that actually infuriated him. Lying to him was at the top of the list. Studying the creatures, Hux tried to calm his nerves before addressing the Utapaun. The creature itself was something out of a small child’s nightmares. They appeared to be a creature created for the Dark Side despite their pacifist demeanor. 

Most were taller than the average man by at least a foot with ash gray skin. In Hux’s research he found that only the males were dotted with pale white lines reminding him of the binary code on the Finalizer’s computer system. The females had similar markings only in a pale gray blending in with their natural tone. If he really thought about it, the Utapaun appeared to be carved from stone. What Hux always found disturbing was the way the skin around their eyes was blood red trailing down to a sharp point on their cheeks. According to the records from the Empire, the creatures consumed mainly rough indeginous fruits and vegetation. A bit of a surprise considering their sharp razor like teeth.

_ They would be an excellent addition to the First Order to strike fear into the hearts of the Ressistance sucm if they were not so useless,  _ Hux thought.

“I do not need to hear any false bravado or lies Commander,” the General snapped.

“I-”

“This meeting is concluded. I will contact you when I have gained a full understanding of the situation. Be sure to answer my next call. You do not want me to come to you.”

Hux did not wait for a response before closing the communication circuit. Turning on his heel he marched out of the room, his focus set on one location.

~

“Fuck,” Kylo hissed as he finished wrapping the bandage around his upper right thigh. He had managed to stop the bleeding from the blaster wound in the lift wrapping his cowl around his leg. He was surprised that it held as long as it did, but a little Force help went a long way in the manner of injuries. So did the heat of a real shower. Living in space, real showers were a luxury that even the command staff did not partake in very often. Today was an exception. Kylo had spent an obscene amount of time in the refresher. Washing two weeks worth of sweat and dirt off lifted his sullen spirits. Cleaning his injuries was much easier in the refresher as well. Heat soothed the throbbing bruises and washed away the grime from the open wounds. Dressed in only a towel hanging loosely around his hips he dressed his thigh with a significant amount of bacta and white bandage wrapping. His ribs however were going to be a bit more difficult. Just as he tore open the second large package of bacta he heard the familiar woosh of the door to his quarters open and the boot steps of someone walking inside unannounced.

Using his master bypass code, Hux entered Kylo Ren’s quarters. Stepping in, the door closed with a soft click indicating the security system was engaged. Standing before him was Kylo, one leg perched on his desk chair as he finished wrapping the injury on his thigh. His Knight stood in only a towel, his hair still dripping from the refresher hiding his face. Kylo did not respond to Hux’s entry. Finishing up the wrapping on his leg, he straightened up his form dropping his head back.

“General Hux. What brings you to my quarters?”

“I was notified that there were complications with the Utapaun. I wanted to know the extent of the problem. Clearly this was much more than just securing trade agreements.”

“Is that all you came for?” Kylo snapped. He knew it was not Hux’s fault the mission had gone as planned. But he was there and Kylo was frustrated.

Hux stiffened at Kylo’s reaction. Had this been anyone other mission he would have snapped back at him. Cutting him to the core with his venom laced words. By all evidence before him, this was not an ordinary mission despite the First Order getting what it wanted. In all the years he had known Kylo he had seen him bruised countless times. But a genuine injury? Once. Kylo sported a dislocated shoulder after displeasing Supreme Leader Snoke during a training session. Other than the time Hux broke his nose sparring, he had never seen Kylo bleed. To see him injured and partly bandaged brought a cold harsh truth to the God of Darkness he commanded. 

Without uttering a word Hux marched over to his lover and stood hands behind his back. Kylo matched Hux glare for glare. The General stood unwavering under his gaze; studying, calculating. He felt as if Hux was looking into his soul. Not for the first time did he think Hux would have made a powerful Force user. His movements were cold and calculated as he plucked the packet of bacta from his hand and set to work on his ribs. 

The injury was not nearly as bad as Hux originally thought. An open gash meant the shot from the blaster only grazed him. An inch or two more and it could have blown through his abdomen. The careless bastard getting injured like that.

_ How dare he risk everything they’ve worked for? How dare he get himself injured like this? How fucking dare he almost not come back to…  _ Hux halted that last thought finishing the bandage with a small knot. With one finger pressed against Kylo’s chest he backed him into the bedroom until his knees hit the edge of the bed. It took no effort to push him onto the bed.

Kylo looked up at him expectantly. It was not out of the ordinary for Hux to want sex after he returned from a mission. Especially a successful one. So when he found a cold glare looking down on him rather than one filled with lust he was shocked.

“Rest Ren,” Hux ordered turning away, “you need it. We can discuss this later.”

Reaching out Kylo snatched the hem of Hux’s coat. “Please,” he whimpered.

“What Ren?” Hux snapped harsher than he meant to.

“Stay with me please,” he begged with his head bowed.

Hux turned back to his lover. “Ren?”

Kylo looked up. Hux’s gloved hand connected with the side of his face in a loud slap. Spots of light dotted his vision momentarily from the strike. Taking a moment to adjust his vision he glanced back up at Hux not bothering to move his hair from his face. “Hux?” he breathed.

“How dare you?” Hux snapped.

For the first time since he stepped aboard The Finalizer, Kylo had never seen Hux looking the way he did at that moment. Put together with military precision as usual save for the tears threatening to spill down his face. His chest heaved in a desperate attempt to keep them from spilling over. But to no avail. They flowed freely down his reddened cheeks. Stifling back a sob, he clenched his fists at his sides. Kylo took each hand and slid the gloves off his lover tossing them aside. Using the Force, he peeled the great coat from his shoulders and pulled Hux between his legs. He came willingly though his stance rigid as if the only thing holding back the body wracking sobs that threatened to overtake him was his sheer will power. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo whispered wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist and pressing his head against his abdomen. 

Hux’s fingers threaded through the dark locks of hair pulling them into a tight grip. “How fucking dare you?”

Squeezing his eyes closed against the sharp pain he pulled Hux closer. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

“Don’t you ever threaten to leave me again,” Hux muttered relaxing his grip. 

“I won’t,” Kylo repeated, grateful that the fearless leader General Hux finally sunk into his embrace burying his wet face into the mess of his black hair.


	3. To Who I Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order has a long history of trade. One of the oldest trade agreements is with a species called the Kloiudx. A species that served as some of the first next to humans in Storm Trooper program. Fast forward to present day and they have evolved to join some of the highest command in the First Order. Supreme Leader Snoke orders General Hux to throw a small celebration in honor of the newest member of the Board of Generals. Problem is when he tells Kylo to "play nice" with the new Despot he doesn't realize how nice Kylo can play.
> 
> Possessive Hux  
TW: mentions of past childhood abuse

General Hux knew this was a bad idea from the moment the message came across his data pad. Seeing it in person three cycle days later only solidified that gut feeling. The Kloiudx were one of the first species to join the First Order during its infancy. As the First Order’s wealth and power grew so did theirs. By comparison, the Kloiudx were nothing like the First Order. Military precision and obediance were engrained into every single offier of the the First Order while the Kloiudx were known for their insatiable appitite for violence and sex. Little more than savages in the early days, they were among the first to be integrated into the new Storm Trooper Program after the fall of the Empire. Decades of work and wealth created a Federation unlike any other. Despite their motives still being driven primarily by sex and violence, the creatures evolved to match those of the highest nobility in the Hosnian system. And one of the most feared allies of the First Order.

Their government structure was akin to their human counterparts of ancient times. A sole emperor passing down authority through the blood line. The oldest son of current Emperor Tinian had just earned his place among the advisors of his race; as well as a seat among the Board of Generals of the First Order. General Hux could not stand the brats existence.

Standing in his dress blacks over seeing the congratulatory event Snoke forced him to host, the knot in his stomach grew. Had it been the same grueling feeling he got when working on a tactical strategy that was doomed to fail, he would have pulled the plug on the event entirely. Damned be the consequences. No, this feeling was much more personal. It twisted his gut into a painfully nauseous state. Pairing miserably with a burning rage each time he saw the new Despot anywhere near Kylo Ren. As much as it pained him to admit… he was jealous. 

The spacious room was filled with the First Order’s finest. Officers of the highest rank in their dress blacks mingled with the many species whose allegiance helped to build the Order. Each of them unique on an academic level, but none captured the attention of the room like the Kloiudx. Their skin could only be described as a midnight blue Akin to the edge of a far away star system just before breaking into the swirling rainbow colors of star dust. Despot Kalynes was among the most unique, and to Hux's frustration, and attractive of all present Kloiudxian attendees. His long hair reminded Hux of starlight. Bright white locks braided against his head and flowing freely from the tie at the base of his skull. The stark contradiction of his complexion to his hair gave him the appearance of both day and night only to be brought together in unison by golden eyes. It was well known that the Despot always got what he wanted. Either by charm or force. And tonight he wanted Kylo.

Despot Kalynes was everything Hux was not. General Hux was cold, calculated and on a good day emotionless. Despot Arkans let his emotions run as freely as the Urtet river on Arkanis. He and Kylo were a lot alike in that regard. Watching the two engage in an almost animated conversation from across the room a pang of jealousy washed through him. How easy it was for the Despot to react to Kylo. To engage him in ways he could only imagine.  _ That bastard had better not lay a finger on him, _ Hux thought.

The two had drawn away from the larger gathering. Standing in front of the largest of the view ports the two were engrossed in their conversation. What it was about Hux could only guess. All he knew was that he did not like it. Kalyness drew his Knight in like a moth to a flame. Gentle touches to his shoulder and arms, a concept off limits to anyone other than Hux were allowed by this new comer. Kylo limited his expressions to not much more than rage when in the company of others. And yet there he stood with a sly grin on his face as Kalynes spoke, his hand running up and down Kylo’s arm. Hux knew that grin. It was the look Kylo gave him just before he pinned Hux to the wall or the bed with the Force before devouring him until he screamed. It was an unspoken understanding. That look was meant for Hux and Hux alone. Yet he stood there with they sly grin directed towards someone else.

Hux turned away from the scene so quickly that his neck cracked. As a child he suffered at the violent hand of his father. He learned at a young age to school his emotions in the wake of pain. Physical or otherwise. If he didn’t then it would only bring more. It took all of those hard learned lessons to pull himself together. No one had ever seen General Hux as anything less than what he was. The cold, emotionless leader of the First Order. He was the one who the officers looked up to. For orders, courage, guidance and most of all strength. He was not about to change that image over some diplomatic brat and his Force user. There was too much riding on his success to let it falter now. 

Quickly he made his way around the room greeting each important officer and guest. The General’s whole attention was focused on his guests… for a moment. That moment was all anyone truly received before his thoughts drifted back to the two by themselves in front of the view port. The subtle smile and sly grin that spoke volumes haunted his steps. It was all so easy between the two of them. 

_ It’s not fair,  _ Hux thought as he greeted another figure.

_ Then come get me,  _ a quiet voice responded.

Hux jerked his head towards the view port, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The two were still wrapped up in whatever conversation they were having. Clearly not paying attention to anyone else in the room. Even if the voice belonged to who he thought, the owner would have had to yell across the room and over the massive amount of noise in order for Hux to have heard them.

_ What the fuck? _

_ Come get me if you are so jealous. _

“You bastard,” Hux muttered.

“I’m sorry General Hux, what was that?” the dignitary before him asked.

Coming back to himself he turned back to…  _ Who the fuck is this again?  _ He thought.

_ Ambassador Admirra _ , the voice answered him.

_ You sonofa- Stop it now,  _ he commanded. “I’m sorry Ambassador but I just remembered an important matter that I must attend to. If you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course,” the silver humanoid smiled cordially. “A man such as yourself must be very busy.”

“Yes,” he nodded not caring that he left her pouting. 

Cutting through the crowd he came to a halt directly in front of Kylo and Kalynes. “Master Ren something has come up and I need to speak to you.”

“Oh come now General Hux. A man of your stature should be able to handle it. Why it is said that the First Order would be nothing without you,” Kalynes almost whined.

“Now Master Ren,” Hux growled through his clenched teeth. 

“Good evening Kalynes,” Kylo stated as Hux clutched his arm and drug him away from the party.

Kalynes watched in amusement as the General pulled the Master of the Knights of Ren out of the room and disappearing through a long corridor. Despite his long legs, the Knight had trouble keeping up with the slender General. Whatever had caused the General to get so worked up was either immensely important or more likely something the Knight had done struck a nerve. Kalynes had a feeling it was the latter. 

“I imaging those two will have an interesting conversation,” Kalynes snickered before turning back to the party insearch of a new partner to warm his bed.

***

“General-” Kylo started.

“Shut up Ren,” Hux snapped dragging him down the hallway leading to the guest quarters. Finding the nearest room, he punched in his master code and tossed Kylo inside. Not an easy feat on a good day, but with his added frustration the larger man was easily moved. 

Overriding the master lock to secure the door he turned to his lover who stood near the bed with that sly grin plastered on his face. Storming over to Kylo he shoved him down onto the bed.

“You forget who owns you,” Hux growled climbing up Kylo’s long body. 

“Remind me.”

Kylo’s breath hitched as Hux pulled one of his long legs over his shoulder, than the other. Hux slammed into him without warning. Kylo’s back arching as he screamed. The hold Hux had on his hair kept his head arched back exposing his throat. Hux was relentless driving into him, biting at his neck, desperate to touch every inch of his lover and reclaim him as his own. 

Kylo knew Hux was possessive, but to become so enraged from a simple conversation that he pulled him from such an important event and toss him into a spare room to fuck him senseless… that was a side he had never seen before. He was not sure if he should be frightened or turned on. Truth be told he was more powerful than the red headed General even on his worst day. But all his powers of the Force could not compare to the hold Armitage Hux had over him. Use him, abuse him, fight with him. No matter what Hux did there would only be him. If only Hux understood.

“Hux,” he whimpered clawing down the General’s arms.

“No,” Hux growled pulling away from him. 

Kylo pulled against the tight grip to look into his General’s eyes. Receiving only a glare in return Hux captured his mouth with his in a possessively violent kiss. The fight for dominance was on. Hux demanded his submission. A gift he never gave over lightly, eventually he would. He could only resist Hux for so long before giving in. Between Hux’s cock stabbing against the bundle of nerves that had his own cock swollen and begging for release, and the domineering kiss that melted his control it was impossible to focus. He had to. He had to see. He had to feel what Hux could not explain with words. Threading his hands through the once pristine red locks he pushed into Hux’s mind. A feat made much easier when they were locked together like this. The observant General lost himself when he entered Kylo making a secret infiltration easy. 

Kylo drifted through Hux’s mind like a wisp of smoke from a cigarette. Images of the two of them flew by. The ginger general’s emotions wrapping around him, curling and twisting around him. Hugging him tightly as he sorted through them until he found what he was looking for.

_ General Hux standing in dress blacks at the head of the party, searching. To the attendees he appeared to be watching over the proceedings.  _ Kylo knew otherwise. He was scanning the room for one person. Anxiety and frustration radiating off of him. Kylo watched as the general’s eyes settled on two figures across the room. It was when Hux did not know this. Even Kylo could see that he and the Despot appeared to be courting one another. 

Kylo was not naive. He knew that Despot Kalynes was trying to draw him into his bed. There was a better chance of Kylo shaving his head and parading through the Finalizer naked than there was of him bedding Kalynes. He was merely “making nice” just as Hux had asked him to do. Only now it appeared that Hux was not happy with the consequences.

_ Hux’s lips had not moved yet his voice rang out loud and clear to Kylo. “I should never have agreed to this let along tell him to get along with the Kloudix. Of course Despot Kalynes would seek Kylo out. If for no other reason than to spite me. The little bastard. Then again even I found the shit attractive. If that magic wielding spoiled brat ever finds out just how far down the rabbit hole he’s drug me, I’ll never hear the end of it. I’ll have to kill him just to get some peace.” _

Kylo was startled by the General’s thought.  _ How far down the rabbit hole  _ I’ve  _ drug him? _

_ “Now look at him,” Hux’s voice rang out again. “ Practically hanging off that white haired shits every word.” Hux paused.  _ The waves of jealousy surrounding him grew heavy. Nearly as thick as the exhaust from an old broken down speeder Kylo once worked on in his youth.

_ “How can he not hang off his every word? I hate to admit it, but Kalynes is exceptional. He’s more like Kylo than I want to admit. He’s built like him. A weapon bred for hand to hand combat like the bloody knight. Not some lanky tactician with a blaster. The bastard even looks as if he’s made from stardust. How do I compete with someone like that? Hell I would probably bed him myself if Kylo had never stormed into my life. Now it looks like that is exactly what the damn Force user is about to do. _

_ I should just leave. I don’t want to watch this. Who the fuck did I think I was kidding? Of course he would rather have Kalynes. Hell I would choose Kalynes over me too. It would be so much easier. I’ve never been good enough. Not for my father and clearly not for Kylo either. Not when there is someone like Kalynes who is eager to take their place beside him. I’d be lying to myself to think otherwise.” _

Suddenly Kylo felt something hit his cheek.  _ Water?  _ He thought touching his face. Finding it difficult to tear himself away from all the new discoveries he just made, Kylo slipped from Hux’s mind as silently as he entered. Coming back to reality, he was bombarded with all the sensations the Force blocked out. The mind-blowing pleasure from having Hux inside him mixing with the General’s intense emotions be had carried with him was almost too much for Kylo to take. 

“Fuck Hux,” Kylo gjasped. Again he felt drops of water hit his face. Looking up he was hit with a sight he did not believe existed in the whole of the universe. General Hux was crying. 

“Hux,” Kylo breathed, “my Hux.” Wrapping his legs tighter around Hux’s shoulders Kylo pulled Hux into another kiss. The rushed violence from before was gone leaving an intense desperation. Desperation for Hux to understand. He would never give him up. No matter how far he traveled or what Supreme Leader Snoke put him through, he would always return to his fiery general.

“Cum for me Hux,” he whispered pulling away just far enough to speak. “Remind me who I belong to.”

Hux drove into him, relentlessly pounding into him until he came screaming Kylo’s name. Kylo followed soon after clinging to his lover. Hopeful that the dense General understood what he was trying to say.


	4. Misconceptions

“You,” Kylo snapped pointing at the soldier in front of him who seemed to shrink at the realization that Kylo was in fact talking to him, “you’re Hux’s assistant right?”

“Well, in a manner of speaking yes.”

“Mitaka correct?” Kylo asked, lowering the tone of his voice.

“Yes, Lt. Mitaka,” he beamed thrilled that not only did Master Ren remember his name, but he wasn’t staring at the violent end of his lightsaber. “Can I… help you Master Ren?”

“I need a maintenance schedule and cost report on a new Tie Fighter.”

“Of course sir. Would those reports happen to be on the Special Forces Tie Fighter that came in today?” Lt. Mitaka asked, pulling out his data pad.

“Actually yes. How did you know?”

“As General Hux’s first lieutenant there is not much I don’t keep track of,” Mitaka smiled.

“Good, does Hux know about it yet?”

“No sir. I haven’t sent him my reports yet.”

“Erase it from the records.”

“But why-”

“Just do it,” Kylo snapped.

“Alright,” Mitaka said tapping away at his data pad. “Done.” 

“Good. I need the reports sent to me when I get back. I should only be gone for five cycle days.”

“That’s not very long I will need the schematics in order to get it done that quickly.”

“Here,” Kylo ordered stretching out his hand for the data pad.

Typing away at the pad faster than Mitaka thought was possible for the Force user. Then again, the last several months have been full of surprises. His General and Master Ren had not been fighting near as much. And Master Ren had been on board more than usual, without his helmet. The General was the most surprising. At least to Mitaka. He actually made a joke last week. As far as Mitaka knew, humor was not even part of his vocabulary. The two were not nearly as subtle as they thought they were. At least not to him and Captain Phasma.

“Here,” Kylo said, thrusting the data pad back into Mitaka’s hands. “Here are the schematics for a custom built Special Forces Tie Fighter. I need the cost estimations and maintenance schedule by the time I return. Understood?”

“This… this is brilliant,” Mitaka muttered, swiping through the information Kylo sent to his pad. “Are you replacing your ship sir?”

“No,” he stated matter of factually trying to conceal the sudden burst of pride at the lieutenant's comment. Praise was a rare gift in Kylo’s world, even coming from the lower ranking officer he could not help but bathe in it.

Mitaka glanced up at the Force user. Kylo stood as he always did. Tall, imposing and taking up far more space than it seemed he needed. To all others he appeared to be standing there carrying on a conversation. However Mitaka knew better. The subtle shift of his eyes and twitch of his left hand; Master Ren was nervous. Deciding a trip to the Medical Unit was not worth his next question, he gave a short nod before tucking his data pad against his side.

“I’ll have them prepared by the time you return.”

“Good, send them only to me.”

“But General-”

“I said only to me Lt. Mitaka,” Kylo growled before spinning on his heel leaving Mitaka to his thoughts.

_ Well that answers that question,  _ Mitaka though heading to hi quarters to make a call to Lt. Ratenda to start the reports.

** _Five cycle days later…_ **

Hux sat at his desk, a short crystal glass gleamed in the light of his two mounted data monitors. Half a glass down and he still had not managed to sort through the obscene amount of reports and messages that flooded his terminals.  _ Kylo must be returning soon,  _ he thought taking a sip of his drink. 

** _Master Ren back on board the Finalizer- Lt. Retana_ **

_ Good he’s back,  _ Hux thought. He hated to admit it but he actually missed the brat in the five days that he was gone. Despite himself he had grown accustomed to the larger man sleeping next to him. Even if it was like sleeping next to a furnace. He wasn’t entirely sure how it was humanly possible, but the Knight’s body heat was almost suffocating. Especially on those nights where he woke up with some form of the man draped over him. Whether it be an arm or a leg, Kylo seemed to need to touch him as they slept. 

Dancing playfully in his memories of the last night they spent together before Kylo went out on a mission he almost missed a report that he was not expecting. “Expense report on Special Forces Tie Fighter X357-10098,” he muttered as he quickly read through the report. 

“God damn it Ren,” Hux snarled, slamming his fist on his desk. Violently stabbing at the call selection on his monitor an image of Lt. Mitaka came into view. “Lieutenant,” he snapped, “where is Master Ren?”

“On the command deck with me sir,” Mitaka stated, snapping to attention on instinct.

“Keep him there.”

Before Mitaka could utter a single word Hux ended the call and stormed out of his quarters. It took nearly five minutes to get from his private quarters to the command deck, with each moment that passed his fury only grew

~

_ Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have made so many modifications,  _ Kylo thought looking over the reports on his borrowed data pad.

Officers buzzed all around him as they worked. Keeping a safe distance from the Knight, it was times like these that he stood back and truly admired the work that Hux put into his soldiers training. They moved much like the insects that lived near Skywalker’s home. Each little insect moving in sync with the others to create the perfect working hive. Not that he would ever tell this to Hux. No. The man’s ego was big enough as is. This was a compliment that he would keep to himself. 

“Master Ren,” Lt. Mitaka shouted speed walking towards him.

“What?”

“Master Ren there is a problem with-”

“Ren,” Hux bellowed, storming onto the command deck.

Kylo jerked his head towards the furious General, a smile threatening to form on his hidden lips. “Hello Gen-”

“What is the meaning of this?” Hux snapped, throwing the data pad at Kylo’s feet shattering the screen.

“Oh no,” Mitaka muttered stepping back. He was too late. All he could do now was stand back and pray Master Ren did not run him through with his lightsaber when the General was done yelling.

“Seven hundred and ninety-five thousand credits,” Hux snarled coming within inches of Kylo’s mask. “What the fuck did you do to that Tie Fighter? I could build a brand new one that costs less than the damage you did.”

“General-”

“Damn it Ren, I have had enough of cleaning up your messes. You explain this to the Supreme Leader. I have had enough.” Hux glared at his lover having had enough of his excuses. It was going to take a miracle and a half to balance the budget from Kylo’s latest bought of destruction. With the Kloudix latest shipment of metals being smaller than usual and the Storm Trooper program needing reevaluated; Hux was at his wits end. He did not have the time nor the patience for the Force user right now. “Mitaka,” Hux snapped without taking his eyes off Kylo.

“Sir.”

“You have the bridge. I have other matters to attend to.”

“Yes sir,” Lt. Mitaka saluted as General Hux stormed off the command deck.

Kylo stood staring at the spot where Hux stood unmoving. His posture was just as rigid and unwavering as it always was. Once again he was thankful for his mask. Since beginning his intimate relationship with the General, it was not often he wore it on the ship. Having just returned from a mission, he had not had time to stop at his quarters and remove his garments. Red hot tears dripped down his face.  _ The one time I try and do something for someone else,  _ Kylo thought.

“Master Ren?” Lt. Mitaka asked cautiously.

“Leave me,” he growled, using the Force to fling the data pad out of his hand as he stormed away.

Mitaka sighed, turning back to his command.  _ For once,  _ he thought,  _ the General is wrong.  _

~~~

“What the fuck does he want from me?” Klyo muttered making his way to the training room. Things had been different since the night of the party. Hux had… relaxed. As much as General Hux could relax. They still argued but it wasn’t as frequent as it used to be. Hux had even started to open up piece by piece. It was little things. Mentions of his childhood home Arkans, a strained relationship with his mother and more often than not how he rose through the ranks of the First Order as quickly as he did. Those little moments meant everything to Kylo. As if he finally belonged somewhere. With someone. That’s why he did it.

It had taken months to build the Special Forces Tie Fighter. He knew Hux would not be happy when he saw the expense report for maintaining it, but he did not even give him a chance to explain. Kylo covered the cost with his own credits. He only had Lt. Mitaka pull an expense report on the fighter because he made so many modifications he wanted to know how much it would be to keep it up. This was for Hux as a last resort. Kylo was not knowing for thinking several steps ahead. He preferred to deal with problems in the moment and not strategize. That was Hux’s area of expertise. But he wasn’t stupid. Something devastating could happen when he was not around. If that happened, he needed Hux to have a contingency plan. Not for his men. For himself. He did not expect the report to be sent to Hux. Lt. Mitaka said it was an accident. The engineer did not realize they even did it until after Mitaka went after them. Now his lover was furious. And so was Kylo.

Using the Force, the double doors to the training room burst open slamming hard enough to crack the walls behind. “Get out,” he snapped. The second shift cycle had already begun. Just as it always was, Hux’s first crew was already asleep save for a few stragglers looking to work out their frustrations on the heavy bags. Kylo’s presence alone sent the officers running. The vicious tone of his orders had them scampering at double time. 

With the large room empty, he closed his eyes to focus. This was his area. His solace when he needed to clear his head and meditation was not helping. Not tonight though. Not when he could feel the source of his frustration close by.

“Hux,” he shouted stomping off towards the showers. “Hux, answer me.”

Only the hiss of the communal refresher responded. “You bastard,” he muttered making his way towards his lover.

“Get out of here,” Hux ordered without turning around.

“Why didn’t you answer me?” Kylo snapped.

“I thought I made myself clear. Get out.”

Fury blinded Kylo to the subtle movements of the General. The slight sliding back of his right foot. How he effortlessly dropped his weight in a solid, grounded stance. It was not until he was flying through the air did he realize just how much strength the General had in him. 

Kylo landed on his back with a thud and the weight of the soaking wet Hux pressing down on him. “What part of get out did you not understand Ren?” Hux snapped.

“You aren’t listening to me so I am going to make you listen.”

“Fuck you Ren,” Hux yelled, his fists balled up in Kylo’s tank top. “An entire fucking ship? Do you know how hard it is to keep this ship running without you destroying the Tie Fighters? How many consoles I’ve had to replace just because you are throwing a temper tantrum? You are a child Ren. I am sick of dealing with a spoiled brat,” he snapped his grip tightening on Kylo’s shirt.

The breath Kylo had been holding in escaped with a wisp of defeat.  _ A child? A spoiled brat? Is that what he really thinks?  _ “Fine,” Kylo muttered looking away. “You won’t have to look after me anymore.”

“It’s about-”

“Get off me General,” Kylo interrupted.

“What?” Hux instinctively pulled back caught off guard by the strangely soft tone of Kylo’s voice. 

“Do not make me force you off me General. You would not like it.”

Hux’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he moved off the Knight. Something was wrong. Different. This was not how this was supposed to go. Kylo pissed him off, they fought, they made up. He pissed off Kylo, they fought, they made up. They always made up. They were each other’s favorite punching bags. So why did the Master of the Knights of Ren look so defeated?

“Ky-”

“I didn’t destroy this ship,” he stated, the sadness dripping from his voice. “I built one for you in case… in case something happened and I wasn’t here. It’s sitting in hager Alpha-Three-Twenty-One. Use it, scrap it, give it to Lt. Mitaka I don’t care. It’s yours.”

“Wait Kylo,” Hux called out as Kylo walked out of the refresher.

“Send Ap’lek Ren to find me if I am needed. Goodbye General Armitage Hux.”

Hux watched as Kylo walked out of the communal refresher. Staring at the spot where Kylo had stood. He heard the training room doors close and the deafening silence that followed. The gravity of what he just did hit him like a shot from a blaster. Kylo was gone and it was all his fault.

“Shit,” he whispered, tears flowing down his face. Dropping to his knees he bent over clutching his stomach as he tried to suppress the yelp of a sob that threatened to escape his throat. “Fuck,” his breath hitched. “What did I just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Woo! All aboard the angst train! General Hux fucked up big time


	5. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is gone and it is all Hux's fault. It cannot possibly get any worse for the General. Until he decides to drink himself away while plant-side and one of the locals recognizes him.

“Alterian Whiskey,” Hux ordered taking an empty seat at the bar. “And leave the bottle Darian.”

Darian eyed his newest customer cautiously. In the twenty years of running the pathetically named Sandstorm, he had discovered only two types of men ordered the entire bottle. The violent and the heartbroken. And judging by the clean cut lanky general in front of him, he was willing to bet the man was heartbroken. “General Hux right?” he asked, pouring a glass and sliding it toward him.

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Who is asking?”

“Hey now, calm down sir. I meant nothing by it. I thought it was you. Probably don’t remember me, do you?” he smiled setting the bottle down on the counter.

“I remember your name.”

“You and your crew were here several years ago. I remember because a couple of your guys got into a fight with the locals and you stepped in and tossed them into the bar before telling your men to get back on board. I’ve never seen a group of people move so fast,” he snickered. “So what brings you in tonight?”

“Pulled in to port to resupply,” Hux lied. Truth was they were close enough to Kashyyyk that Hux could order them to port without raising suspicion. They did not immediately need to resupply but after the bought with Kylo, he could use a drink. 

“Hmm, and you stopped in for a drink?”

“Last I knew thi was the best place to get Alterian Whiskey.”

“Touche” Darian grinned. “So want to tell me what is really bothering you?”

Hux’s eyes narrowed to a chilling glare.

“Okay, okay don’t shoot,” Damien grinned holding up his hands in front of him. “Just trying to lend a friendly ear.”

Hux snarled, “I don’t need to talk to anyone. Especially some stranger in a bar. This is not some adolescent hollow vid.”

“Got it. But if you change your mind let me know. Or if you’d rather have a few hours of forgetting about whoever it is, I leave at midnight,” Darian winked before walking to the opposite end of the bar.

Hux grinned into his glass as he sipped his drink. As a youth he never would have caught the man’s attention. He was a pale sickly looking child up until his early twenties. It was as if overnight he finally grew into his lanky frame that he hated so much. He was still long lines and fairly thin compared to others of his rank. But to him it did not matter. Not anymore. He towered over all others in the First Order save for two. By the time he had a line of bed partners waiting for his affection, he had no interest in any of them. He had higher aspirations. That atn he was convinced that those who wanted his attention were only looking at his power, not him. His entire life on one looked at him for who he really was. He was always Commandant Brendol Hux’s son, or the rising tactician and now he was General second only to Supreme Leader Snoke. All either cowered before him or lay at his feet for attention. 

Except Kylo. He was the only one who did not cower in his presence. He was the one who looked past the rank straight at Armitage Hux. The first night that Hux drove Kylo into his bed screaming his name had been born from another argument. Not for the first time had the two gotten physical. They both bore the scars to prove it. It was however, the first argument that ended with the two of them covered in each other's sweat both asking  _ Now what?  _

“What have I done?” Hux groaned, tossing back the last of his whiskey.

“Another bottle for your sorrows?” Darian asked, placing a second full bottle in front of the General.

“Hnn?” Hux asked, glancing up.

“Normally I don’t let customers drink this much, but you look like you need it.”

“Th-thanks,” Hux slurred, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink. “Fuck that burns,” he growled.

“Yeah it does that,” Darian snickered. “So want to tell me about whoever it is who caused this drinking spell?”

“Eh? Not really,” he muttered, pouring another glass knocking it back in a single gulp.

“You know when I was younger I fell in love with someone,” Darian rattled as he began cleaning up behind the counter.

“And?”

“He was killed. Took me quite a few drunk nights to get over it.”

Hux watched as Darian fell into a painful silence. There was no what in the galaxy the bartender was over his lost lover. And Hux was willing to bet it took more than a few drunk nights and nameless strangers than he cared to let on. 

The bartender prattled on periodically as Hux drained the full bottle of whiskey in front of him. He has lost his sense of time several glasses ago. At the moment he could not have cared less about that fact. The ship would not leave without him. Kylo was no longer on board last he checked and he was in no mood to deal with his officers. Not when he had the comfort of burning whiskey and his thoughts to keep him company. Self pity was unbecoming of a general of the First Order, but here in this nameless little town, dressed in civilians no one took notice of him. It was the ideal place to wallow in his sorrow until the alcohol ran dry and he could sleep his hangover away. They were not due to leave for two more days. Mitaka could handle a docked ship for that length of time while he slept. 

“Hey it’s midnight. Want to revisit my offer?” Darian asked seductively leaning over the counter interrupting his thoughts.

“I- I don’t,” Hux slurred as his vision suddenly blurred. “I need to get back to my ship.”

“Wouldn’t you rather stay with me?”

Closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, the swimming sensation slowly began to cease. As he opened his eyes he found Darian standing next to him. “How, how did you get right next to me?” Hux asked. He had only closed his eyes for a second. Darian was still closing down the bar, speaking to customers. Now he was standing right beside him.  _ Shit, I’m losing time,  _ he thought. “I have to go. I’ve got to…” Hux trailed off. Taking a deep breath he stood, his vision becoming nothing more than a blur of shapes and shades of brown. Feeling as if the room was starting to spin he reached for the stability of the bar only to find empty space.

“Hey I got you,” a voice called out, snatching him before he fell to the ground.

Pain shot through his head as he collided with what Hux could only assume was a nearby wall. Through the haze of alcohol and pain she strained to hear what was around him. There was nothing. No clinking of glasses or even whispered conversations of late night customers. All that was left was Darian. Blinking several times he found himself looking into the face of the bartender. Except he was no longer smiling anymore. There was no more seduction gracing his chiseled frame. There was instead a cruel smile curling his lips.

“I need to leave.” Hux muttered trying to shove past him.

Slamming Hux back against the wall a fresh wave of pain radiating up his head. “What do you-”

“Do you remember the lover I lost?” Darian spat. “You killed him General Hux. You and your Storm Troopers. I will never forget your pretty little face. And you will never forget mine. I’m going to hand you over to the Resistance,” he laughed, throwing Hux as hard as he could across the room.

Hux flew through the air landing on a table shattering it beneath him. HE groaned in pain trying to get up. The alcohol slowed his reactions to a pathetic pace. He could barely move let alone stop Darian from advancing on him landing a solid kick in the General’s ribs.

“I recognised you the moment you stepped in here General. You took everything from me. Now I’m going to take everything from you.” His last few words were punctuated by several more blows to his side. 

The impact sent Hux rolling across the floor landing in a heap gasping for breath. “Go ahead,” he coughed, blood staining the floor beside him. “You won’t live to see their faces.”

“Oh and why is that General? You are alone and all mine for the tak-” Darian stopped mid sentence unable to breathe. Scratching at his neck an invisible rope cut off his airway. The more he struggled the more the pressure tightened. Blood rushed to his head. The sound of his racing heartbeat nearly drowned out the sound of heavy boots stomping across the wooden floor. As his vision faded the ghost of a familiar black and silver mask appeared.

“He is not alone,” the shadowed figure growled as Darian lost consciousness. 

Kylo clenched his fist tighter until Hux’s assailant stopped thrashing. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he tossed the corps into the bar and made his way to the crumpled mess that was Hux. He stunk of alcohol, his clothes rumpled and covered in filth breathing heavily with the pain of what Kylo assumed was bruised ribs at the very least. The General looked like an utter disgrace. “What were you thinking you idiot?”

Piercing blue eyes looked up to meet him. Breathing out a sigh of relief Hux muttered, “My Kylo,” before losing consciousness.

Kylo stood motionless over the General unsure of what to do. Lt. Mitaka asked Kylo to check on the General. He didn’t care what happened to Hux. Not after finding out how Hux truly felt about him. But Mitaka has assisted him when he needed it. Even went so far as to seek him out after Hux’s rampage and apologize. He knew it wasn’t Mitaka’s fault in the end. Seeking him out after what happened showed a sense of bravery that Kylo didn’t know he had in him. At the very least Kylo was impressed. That was why he was here. Finding Hux in a pile of alcohol and filth was a surprise. REcalling the words Hux spat at him he was tempted to leave the General to whatever fate destiny had in store. Hux would no longer be in his way. The Finalizer would be his and all but one of his problems would be solved. 

Except he couldn’t. Hux was… Hux was the most infuriating person in the galaxy. He knew exactly how to push Kylo to the point of blind rage. There were days when he wanted to take the smaller man and beat him senseless. But he also knew just what to say to calm him down. He was the one who sat silently next to him after Snoke ran him through grueling training that left him barely able to stand. Hux pushed him to do more. To be more. As much as he hated to admit it, Hux was home. One he never knew he had.

Gathering Hux in his arms he made his way through the small town towards the ship. The locals took no notice of the Knight and unconscious General. As imposing as he was, Kylo could disappear if he wanted to. Casting the Force around him like a shield, he hid from the minds of the locals and crew. Hux would be in a horrible mood once he woke up. And despite his anger, Kylo would not have Hux’s reputation tarnished. Not if there was any chance of fixing the mess that they created. 

Coming upon his quarters first, he typed in the access code and slipped inside. Soft lighting automatically flicked on as he stepped inside. Unlike Hux’s meticulously kept quarters, Kylo’s were an utter disaster in comparison. Kylo did not believe that having a stray pair of pants laying on the chair qualified his quarters as a mess. Still it was not worth the argument if Hux was inside his quarters.After dumping Hux on his bed, he moved to return the pants to their home and heat the water in the refresher. 

“Hux,” he called out, “Hux get up. You’re not sleeping in my bed smelling like that.”

Hux only groaned in response. 

“Oh for kriff’s sake.” Stalking back to the bedroom he hauled the drunk Hux to his feet careful of his injuries and dragged him to the refresher. “Come on ginger, let’s go.”

“What did you call me?” he asked, slowly stripping off his clothes.

“Ginger,” he responded off handedly as if it were a standard pet name. Stripping down only to his pants he gave Hux a half hearted grin. 

“Rude.”

“Just get in.” Lightly shoving the naked Hux towards the refresher he left the man to clean himself up. Kylo kept within earshot of the bathroom, he went to his small kitchen to fix Hux a cup of that dreadful caf he was so fond of.

A few moments later, the refresher had gone silent and Hux emerged still dripping dressed in only a towel. He appeared more alive than when Kylo picked him up off the floor, save for the purple and black bruising starting to appear across his abdomen.

“I made caf. Want some?” Kylo asked, extending the cup towards him.

“Sleep. I just want to sleep,” Hux muttered running his hands over his face and through his tousled hair. “Where are my clothes?”

“You are staying here.”

“What? No.”

“Go to bed Hux,” Kylo ordered, taking Hux’s arm and leading him back towards the bed.

Hux collapsed on the bed drinking in the familiar smell of his lover. Burying his face in the pillows a new wave of exhaustion washed over him. Just as he was drifting off, he cracked his eyes open. “Kylo.”

“General?”

“I’m sorry I… I was wrong,” he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

~~~

“Ah fuck,” Hux groaned. Everything hurt. Feeling as if he just went ten rounds with Captain Phasma he tried stretching out his aching body. Rolling to his side he came face to face with the only person he ever wanted to wake up next to ever again. He also happened to be the one person in the galaxy who hated him more than he hated himself.  _ Shit,  _ he muttered. Suckin in a deep breath slowly he slid from the bed so as to not wake his former lover. Cool air from the ship’s life support hit him, making him shiver.

Dressed in only a pair to black training pants that were too large for his frame he padded across the floor in search of his own clothes. Had this been a week ago he would have enjoyed the way Kylo’s pants hung low on his hips. Now he just found them irritating as they threatened to slide off with every step.  _ Where in the fuck are my- _

“You don’t have to go.” The deep, sleep rattled voice behind Hux stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew he should keep going. Find his clothes and walk out as if the last year never happened. He was a wreck. What little bit of his alcohol infused binge at the bar he remembered was embarrassing. Horrifying for an officer of the First Order. Let alone a General. And worst of all he had to be rescued. He hadn’t even had time to figure out who found him and dragged him back to the ship. By the look of it, either Kylo came for him. No doubt by request of Mitaka or Phasma, or one of the other Knights found him and dropped him in Kylo’s quarters. Either way he was royally fucked. Snoke would have his head for this.

“I need to go,” he muttered as he continued to look around for his clothing. “I must prepare for Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

“You are expecting him? Why?” Kylo asked sitting up in his bed, his legs folded underneath him as if he were preparing to meditate. 

“I assumed you already made contact with him. Informing him of my… behavior.” Turning around he found Kylo staring at him with his head tipped to the side.  _ Damn it Ren,  _ he thought. He was doing that thing. That fucking innocent look that made Hux want to pin him against the wall screaming his name. It was the look that Hux always came back to. Like a dog he had as a child that would tip his head to the side when Hux cried. The same dog that died defending Hux from Brendol Hux. It was almost as charming as how he appeared when he first woke up. An innocence that very few, if any, had ever seen. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Why would you not?” Hux snarled. “Why didn’t you leave me there? Why Ren? Why?”

“I-”

“I would be out of the way and you could take over leading the First Order to victory. So why not? One less obstacle in your way.”

“Silence,” Kylo snapped, flinging Hux against the wall. “Do you want me to answer your questions or not?” he asked, climbing out of the bed. His hand outstretched, still pinning Hux to the wall. It was not enough to shut the General up. But it did stun him for a moment so he could speak.

“Why did you build the ship?” Hux grunted. It was useless to struggle against the Force, still he fought. He would not bow to anyone. Especially not Kylo. Not after he left him.

“I told you Hux, I built it for you. In case something happened and I wasn’t here.”

“I don’t need your protection,” Hux snapped. 

“Why not?” he yelled coming within inches of Hux’s face. “Why can’t I protect what I love?”

“I don’t wan- wait, what did you just say?” The fury drained from Hux’s voice. All of the pent up rage and embarrassment fled his body as it he were hit. “What did you just say?”

Lowering his hand, he dropped Hux to the ground. “You told me to never leave you again,” he whispered. “What if I don’t come back? How can I leave without knowing you will be safe? How can I come back to you if you are gone?”

“Kylo, I can take care of myself. I have long before you came to this ship.”

“You can’t defeat me in a fight Hux, how can you face the Resistance if they invade the Finalizer?”

“Then I will go down with it,” Hux shouted, losing his temper all over again.

“I can’t risk that despite what you think of me.”

“What do I think of you? Since when did you care about my opinion?”

“Shut up Hux,” Kylo muttered, his back turned to his former lover. There was a time not so long ago when the thought of turning his back to Hux was appalling. It felt like decades ago. Now? Now Hux could shoot him with one of his precious blasters and it would not matter. Anything had to be better than this. It had only been a week since he left Hux in the refresher and it had been worse than anything Snoke or Skywalker put him through. “What do you want from me?”

“What?”

“What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Bullshit,” Kylo barked. “You don’t want my protection, you taunt me calling me a child. Yet when you parade me around at one of your useless parties you get pissed off then too. What do you want from-”

Shoving Kylo forward, he slammed into the bedroom wall with Hux following behind. Pinned between Hux and the wall he couldn’t move. With a flick of his wrist he could easily toss Hux aside as if he were a garment he no longer favored. Except he couldn’t. Not with the way Hux was whispering in his ear.

“I don’t want your protection Kylo. Don’t want your magic Force power. I just need you.” Clutching Kylo’s shoulder, he whipped him around and slammed him back against the wall. “Now Kylo, what is it you need?”

A wicked smile spread across Kylo’s face. “I only need you General Hux and the universe is ours for the taking.” 


End file.
